


Google can't Skate

by Snarkyowl



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: Prompt was: How about Google and Bing skating?





	Google can't Skate

“This is absurd.” Google claims, holding himself up by clinging to a light pole. Bing cackles as he circles around, gliding along effortlessly on his roller blades.  
“Are you telling me that _the_ Google can’t rollerskate?” Google flushes an annoyed and embarrassed blue as he tries to steady himself and push away, only to skitter forward and land on his ass.

Bing laughs until he notices the frustrated tears in Google’s eyes, sobering up quickly as he skates over.  
“It’s okay, dude. No one gets it first try. Not even me, the skate _master._ ” He’s trying to be humorous, but from the dark look Google gives him it’s… not effective.

“Here, just hold onto me okay?”  
“Very well.” Google grunts as Bing pulls him up, hissing as he notices a scrape on his elbow. Bing hisses sympathetically, looking it over with a click of his tongue.  
“Fixable.”  
“Everything is fixable.” Google mutters, and Bing just nods to appease him.

“Ready to try moving?” Bing asks, and Google pauses before nodding.  
“I suppose.”

Google falls at least seven more times before finally getting the hang of it. It’s not beautiful for a while, but once he gets the hang of it he’s going faster than Bing.  
And if he starts to laugh and really _enjoy_ himself?  
Well, that’s no one’s business but his.


End file.
